Untouchable The Story of Rosalie Hale
by AJ Hardcore
Summary: How did Rosalie become the person she is? Was she always so bitter? Follow this story and discover who Rosalie Hale really is. All characters from the Twilight world are totally owned by Stephenie Meyer.


Chapter 1.  
The After Image

I sighed as I glanced sideways in the mirror, and saw my reflection in its smooth oval glass.

It was my eighteenth birthday, and my mother had insisted on choosing my outfit for the night. Usually, I loved having anyone and everyone picking my clothes for the day, and dressing me up like a life sized doll. But not tonight, any night but tonight.

My mother was obsessed with finding me a suitable husband. And tonight she had gone a few steps too far to accomplish it. She was teetering on the edge of extremes. But that was mother for you.

She had chosen for me a deep, blood red ballgown. And on my arms I wore matching silk gloves. The dress was strapless, and tight around my chest. The bodice was low cut, exposing my cleavage and also giving away my dignity. It was very tight until it reached my hips, and then flaunted out in ruffles. Out of the back had been cut diamond shapes, and you could see the flawless skin of my back. It went tight again over my bottom, and then exploded outward again.

My hair flowed out and free around my face, and down my back, the way I liked it. It was slightly curly, and my mother had left it to go natural for the night. Clasped around my neck was my mothers favourite pearl choker, and I was wearing her matching drop earrings. This jewelry had sentimental value to her, she had worn it when she had married my father, as had my grandmother when she wed my grandfather.

My mother had gone out of her way to make me beautiful, not that I needed much help. I had always been described as very elegant and radiating with beauty. My skin was a creamy white, my lips and cheeks rosy pink. My eyes were blue, with a purplish tinge to them, my father had always called them his violets.

The moment I had reached my twelfth birthday, the men had watched me. My friends always thought it a bit strange, and on the surface I agreed with them. But deep inside, under the skin, I had reveled in the attention I had been receiving. A great joy yearned inside me. The men liked me, and I loved that. I figured my friends were just jelous, and in time they would grow to be happy for me. I loved the way they would envy me, sigh when they touched my soft as silk hair. They would grow used to my beauty.

But they had not.

All my closest childhood friends had deserted me. Ones I had known since we had been toddlers, the ones I thought of as my best friends. They had described me as selfish and self centred. My mother told me that they were so obviously jelous of my beauty. That they only thought the men strange for looking at me because they themselves wanted what I had. I agreed with my mother, to make myself feel better. But deep deep down, I knew all their harsh words were true. But I tried not to be bothered by it too much.

One friend had stuck by me.

Vera.

My very best friend. Whom I could tell any secret, and vice versa. She had told me her greatest fears, loves and secrets. She had told me of her love for a mere carpenter, and his love for her. They had married, against Veras parents permission. I was happy for her, but for the first time in my life, jelous. She had a loving husband, and now a beautiful son, Henry. He was so gorgeous with his black curly hair and dimples. I visited them once a week, and I always looked forward to playing with him, and seeing him laugh. I wanted my own little baby also.

But I knew my time would come. One day I would meet a handsome man and he would sweep me off my feet. Just like in the fairy tales. The beautiful princess always marries the handsome prince, and finds her happily ever after. I was just tired of waiting for mine.

"Rosalie!" my brother James called. "Its time to come down now, everyone is waiting."  
He gently tapped on the door, and I dragged my eyes away from my perfect image.

I walked slowly over to the door, and opened it a crack to see my cheeky brother looking at me with wide eyes.

"You look lovely Rose. Now its time to go downstairs." He said quietly.

I thanked him for the compliment.

He stepped down the stairs, and descended down them, out of sight. I was to make my entrance alone.

I gripped the shiny mahogany banister, and slowly made my debut down the winding staircase.

I was greeted by a swarm of people, all gathered in our spacious living room to wish me a Happy Birthday. Some faces I recognised, some I did not. Old family friends, I presumed.

Vera was there, looking beautiful in a borrowed cream coloured gown. Her hair was tied back in an elegant chignon at the nape of her neck, and her green eyes sparkled as she took in my appearance. Her husband was here also, and she smiled up at him as he wrapped his arm round her waist. He looked at her, and his face was filled with such love it was enough to make me cringe. I wanted a man to look at me that way. Maybe I would find one that did someday.

I glanced over to the corner of the room, and was surprised to see Royce King there, along with his son, Royce II. The son had fair hair, and baby blue eyes. The fathers hair was greying, his face lined with age. The son looked to be my age or a little older.

His eyes sparked with interest as he took in my appearance. He studied my face for a few seconds, before they wandered down to my chest, and halted there for around five seconds. Men. But what were you going to do?

My mother was the first to claim me in a tight embrace.

"Happy birthday darling." she whispered. "You look beautiful." she sighed.

My father and brothers also caught me in a hug, and gave me birthday wishes.

After I had seemingly hugged and thanked everyone, Royce and his father came over to greet me.

"Hello, my dearest Rosalie. I do not believe we have been properly introduced. I am Royce King, and this is my father Royce Senior," he said in one breath.

He reached down and grasped my hand, bringing it up to his mouth and gently kissing it, his lips carressing my fingers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sirs" I said, the epitome of good manners.

"The pleasure was all mine," he murmured, his eyes sweeping over my body. His gaze lingered at my chest again, but this time I didnt mind. He walked away from me, and I knew I was in love. Blissfully and undisturbingly.

I hurried along to find my mother once again, and was surprised to see her whispering excitedly to my father, her eyes gleaming.

"Yes yes, they would be a perfect match. We must arrange for them to meet again immediately..." she whispered in my fathers ear, with him nodding along, looking disinterested.

I smiled hugely. So my mother wanted me to marry Royce King, the most eligible bachelor in the country. I was pleased to think back to the way his eyes lingered on my chest, studied my physique. It pleased me greatly. I wonder if he thought me attractive... I certainly hoped so. Every other man who had ever laid eyes on me thought so.

Maybe I had finally found my handsome prince, ironically enough he was the son of a King.

His family was very rich. They owned the bank my father worked at, and make a very impressive profit. Oh, how I hoped Royce would be the one to sweep me off my feet and carry me into the sunset. Oh, I couldnt wait to tell Vera...

I lifted my skirts and dashed away to tell her all about it. Before I knew it, we were in my bedroom discussing it.

"Well Rose, he certainly is handsome..." she mused.

"Yes, yes he is! My mother is arranging for us to meet again, I can not wait!" I said excitedly.

"But... Are you sure he is the one? I have heard some rather unpleasant stories about him and those dreadful berlesque bars..." she spoke uncertaintly.

"Im sure its just the married woman spreading the gossip..." I reassured her.

"Well, if your happy Rose. You know Im only looking out for you." she said.

I knew that. I just wished I had never needed it.


End file.
